One Shot - Um presente para mamãe BY: Amanda Alonso
by seeusouperva
Summary: Isabella Swan é uma vampira jovem, sua família não é nada convencional. Sua mãe, é a mãe de todas as criaturas e nesse dia das mães ela está extremamente em dúvida sobre o que comprar a ela, afinal, o que dar a uma pessoa que já tem tudo? Pior de tudo, há esse idiota, mas extremamente sexy, caçador que sua mãe protege e que está a tirando do sério. {leia mais clicando aqui}


**Sinopse completa** : Isabella Swan é uma vampira jovem, sua família não é nada convencional. Sua mãe, é a mãe de todas as criaturas e nesse dia das mães ela está extremamente em dúvida sobre o que comprar a ela, afinal, o que dar a uma pessoa que já tem tudo? Pior de tudo, há esse idiota, mas extremamente sexy, caçador que sua mãe protege e que está a tirando do sério. O pior? Já está na véspera do dia das mães e nada dela ter encontrado um presente, será que esse caçador pode ajuda-la com o presente da mamãe de todos?

* * *

 _OLAAAAA MENINAS! TURU BOM?! Segue aqui uma One Shot CURTISSIMA, mas fofíssima, de dia das mães! Sim, eu sei que o dia das mães foi domingo, mas eu só postei ao vivo ontem, então NÃO BRIGUEM!_

* * *

A história é sobrenatural, pq não poderia faltar história sobrenatural comigo, né amores?! ESPERO QUE GOSTEM! :3

Dia das mães, a melhor data que poderia acontecer, eu amava essa data, principalmente por poder retribuir a minha mãe tudo de bom que ela fez por mim naquele ano.

Isso incluía impedir de ser morta por caçadores, ou qualquer outra criatura, a minha mãe era, ou melhor, é foda. E extremamente protetora. Suspirei frustrada pensando no que dar a ela…

O que dar para uma mulher que já tinha tudo? E era literalmente tudo! Uma ilha enfeitiçada só dela, o controle de um continente inteiro e todos os reis ou rainhas do resto do mundo ela tinha seu controle e vinha de sua linhagem, ela tinha coroas, roupas, sapatos, todos os carros que quisesse e muito mais.

Já disse que faltava três dias para o dia das mães e eu estava perdida no presente? Eu deveria ser uma estilista como Alice, aí poderia fazer um vestido lindo. Ou eu poderia ser uma artesã como Rosalie e fazer lindas esculturas com as pedras preciosas das minas que eram extraídas de nossas propriedades, mas não, eu era uma vampira incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa que seja.

-Ora só, veja se não é Isabella Swan, aqui em pleno shopping. - A voz que falou atrás de mim me fez tremer.

Deixe eu explicar, eu disse que minha mãe me defende de caçadores, correto? Sim. Mas dentro de todos os caçadores que ela resolveu proteger, ela protege os três piores: os irmãos Cullen. Eles eram um tipo mais perverso dos irmãos Winchester.

A gostosura era igual. Principalmente do mais velho, o filho da puta inconstante e irritantemente gostoso Edward Cullen. Seu cheiro me fazia querer cravar meus dentes nele.

-Eu já disse para me chamar de Bella! - Sim, eu era mimada então foda-se.

-Que seja. O que veio fazer aqui? Resolveu descer do seu trono? - Aquele maldito sorriso torto me fez ficar excitada e agradeci por ele não poder sentir meu cheiro.

-Não que seja da sua conta, mas vim procurar um presente para entregar a minha mãe, mas está difícil. - Suspirei frustrada e ele franziu o cenho.

-Realmente, sua mãe merece o melhor dos presentes. - Ele colocou o braço em meus ombros e estreitei os olhos. - Venha, precisamos encontrar um presente para a mamãe Swan.

-Qual motivo de você querer presentear a minha mãe? - Gritei tentando me afastar dele. Ele era humano, ele era quente e ele tinha músculos. E eu o odiava.

-Bem, sua mãe convidou meus irmãos e eu para passar o dia das mães no seu castelo. - Ele sorriu e eu arregalei os olhos, trinquei os dentes.

Não, minha mãe não fez uma merda dessas, não é possível. Ela não pode ter colocado o inimigo dentro de casa.

-Isso é uma zoação? - Gritei e Edward bufou revirando os olhos.

-É claro que não é, nossa mãe morreu e sua mãe achou que esse dia não poderíamos passar sozinhos, então vamos até o seu castelo passar esse dia. - Deu de ombros.

-Mamãe e seu grande instinto materno de bosta. - Resmunguei.

Entendam, eu amava o instinto materno da minha mãe, era esse instinto e esse amor materno que ela me fazia sair e escapar das piores enrascadas da vida. Uma delas de ser presa por caçadores. Lembro de uma vez, que fui escondido para uma boate sozinha.

Quer dizer, eu achei que fui escondida. Quando o primeiro caçador apareceu para a chacina e matar todos os seres sobrenaturais naquele local, eu chorei e rezei pela minha morte. Dois segundos depois mamãe apareceu do nada no meio da boate e me tirou de lá.

Isso que dá, ela ser um ser onisciente. Ela sempre sabe tudo e onde estamos também.

Voltando ao meu ponto, ela poderia adotar qualquer caçador, mas não dava pra ela ser materna com esse gostoso de Edward Cullen e eu queria pegar ele e…

-Terra chamando Bella. - Brincou e bufei. - Você tem quantos anos mesmo? Cinco? - Cruzou os braços.

-Para sua informação, eu tenho duzentos, ok? - Briguei. Não me importava, eu era uma das mais novas filhas de mamãe, perdia apenas para a Laurini, que nasceu tem vinte anos.

-Mulher mais velha, sexy. - Sorriu torto e revirei os olhos. - Ok senhora, vamos comprar o presente da sua mãe.

-Você já sabe o que vai comprar? - Perguntei nervosa.

-Uma joia, sua mãe amaria se eu entregasse uma pedra pra ela, então acredito que ela não vai ligar se eu der uma joia, será de coração. - Fiz uma careta. - O que?

-Mamãe já tem muitas joias, queria algo original. - Murchei um pouco.

-Bella, sua mãe quer que você de algo para ela de coração, ela não liga se for algum anel de plástico, ou um anel feito sob encomenda. Ela só quer você lá, bem e feliz. Eu pensei que você já tinha se dado conta disso nesses duzentos anos.

-É, você tem razão, ela vai amar meu presente. - Disse sorrindo.

O próximo passo foi procurarmos uma joalheria que agradasse aos dois, quando entramos escolhemos muito, quer dizer eu fiquei escolhendo algo incrível, Edward - o sortudo - Cullen, assim que entrou na joalheria encontrou um anel perfeito, ele era de diamantes, com um desenho em formato de coroa.

Eu queria dar aquele presente para minha mãe.

Depois de duas horas procurando, eu encontrei, finalmente eu vi um colar, ele era de cristal, com pedrinhas de diamante vermelho, o cordão era de ouro e dentro dava para colocar duas fotos. Peguei duas fotos, uma minha com mamãe, do outro lado mamãe com pelo menos grande parte dos meus irmãos e eu. Ela iria amar.

Efetuei o pagamento e me virei para Edward que estava sério, pensativo.

-Nossa, estou com fome. - Murmurei. - Vou para a praça de alimentação, quer ir?

-Não sei, estou com fome também, mas de outra coisa.

Eu já sentia atração por Edward, isso era um fato, eu já sabia que as minhas implicâncias com ele era tudo tesão reprimido, mas nunca imaginei que eu veria o mesmo nos olhos dele. Quando ele terminou de falar, os olhos verdes esmeraldas ficaram com uma sombra escura e não pensamos mais.

Colamos nosso corpo um ao outro, eu nos teletransportei para uma casa que eu ganhei da mamãe que ficava mais afastado para que eu pudesse fazer o que quisesse, incluindo sexo, nossos lábios se grudaram em um beijo desesperado e depois eu teria que pensar em como apagar a mente da vendedora.

No momento eu só queria sentir o gosto de Edward que parecia que eu nunca iria sentir. Deixamos a sacolinha cair em qualquer canto, rasguei a camisa de botões dele, assim como ele rasgou minha blusa. Com minha super força eu o empurrei contra a parede e agarrei seus cabelos em forma de desespero.

Edward puxou meus lábios e eu gemi, puxei seus lábios e ele gemeu, suas mãos estavam apertando meus seios, minha cintura e de forma desesperada retirou minha calça. Quando a peça estava fora do nosso corpo, ele me pegou com força me jogando contra a parede, suas mãos grandes estavam em todo lado, minhas pernas enroscadas na cintura dele.

Outra coisa que era grande era o volume que eu sentia que estava exatamente no meio da minha boceta, que já estava molhada. Me esfreguei sem vergonha alguma em Edward, ele gemeu, rasgando meu sutiã e minha calcinha, seus lábios desceram dos meus lábios até meu pescoço, onde ele mordeu com força e eu gritei.

Seus dedos foram para minha boceta molhada, acariciando meu clitóris e eu estava vendo as estrelas, estava quase indo aos céus quando senti ele me penetrar com os dedos grandes. Com muita, mas muita dificuldade mesmo, desenrolei as minhas pernas que estavam na sua cintura, Edward me olhou confuso e sorri.

-Você está muito vestido. - Disse sorrindo torto, o empurrei com o dedo indicador até a cama onde ele caiu de costas, eu retirei sua calça e acariciei seu membro por cima do pano, retirando tão lentamente que eu estava sendo torturada no lugar dele.

Quando o vi meus olhos brilharam, eu já vi muitos pênis, pintos, paus, caralhos entre outros nomes denominados para a anatomia masculina, mas o de Edward parecia ser feito do jeito que eu amava, era grande, mas não um cavalo, era grosso, mas não muito e o principal: ele estava de prontidão.

Minha boca salivou, acariciei levemente brincando e coloquei a lingua na ponta, sorrindo com seu alto gemido. Coloquei apenas a cabecinha na boca e passei a língua apreciando, Edward gemeu mais, por fim, coloquei tudo aquilo na boca, me deliciando com aquele membro.

Eu poderia chupá-lo por muitos anos.

Um movimento de Edward e eu estava com seu membro em minha boca e ele com a minha boceta em sua boca, rebolei ao pensar em quão sexy era aquele 69. Eu estava ficando mais molhada, a língua de Edward fazia milagres, eu tentava não deixar por menos, o chupando, lambendo e até puxando um pouquinho do pré-gozo nos meus lábios.

Edward aumentou o ritimo das estocadas com a língua e eu aumentei o ritimo das chupadas, quando senti seu membro pulsar em minhas mãos, senti minha boceta piscar. Eu iria gozar e Edward também. Ele veio primeiro, limpei todo seu gozo com a língua enquanto ele ainda brincava com minha boceta me fazendo gozar em seguida.

Com um rugido, ele nos virou na cama e me jogou na mesma, sua expressão era de fúria.

-Você ama me provocar, não é? - Eu apenas ri de sua cara.

Com raiva, ele abriu minhas pernas e entrou com tudo, gemi arqueando o corpo me sentindo preenchida. Edward estava ofegante, eu por outro lado tinha ainda muito fôlego, comecei a mover meu quadril e ele começou a estocar.

-Edward… - Gemi alto, puxando seus cabelos com uma mão, arranhando suas costas com a outra. Ele não respondeu, pois seus lábios estavam chupando, mordendo e puxando meu seio. - Mais… Rápido… - Pedi.

Eu sou uma vampira, eu gosto das coisas com movimentos rápidos. Ele aumentou as estocadas, indo cada vez mais fundo. Edward ficou de joelhos na cama, me fazendo deitar em suas pernas, segurei o corpo com os cotovelos e ele foi ainda mais fundo naquela posição, atingindo um ponto que eu estava vendo a constelação inteira.

Com um movimento rápido, eu nos virei na cama do outro lado e comecei a montá-lo, eu cavalgava de forma rápida, enquanto ele apertava meus seios e eu arranhava seu peito.

-Eu vou gozar… Bella…. - Gemeu e levou a mão ao meu clitóris.

Meus olhos estavam escuros, eu não via mais nada, sentia meus pés formigarem e meu ventre contorcer. Foi entre gemidos, dele e meu, que gozamos juntos. Deitei em seu peito, o sentindo ofegante.

-Isso foi incrível, quero mais uma rodada. - Murmurei, vendo que ele estava cansado demais, lembrei que ele era um humano. - Se você aguentar, claro… - Provoquei.

-Ah, sua diaba! - Soltou, me pegando pela cintura e eu ri. Hoje que eu não saio mais desse quarto.

{...}

Edward estava deitado na cama de barriga pra cima, enquanto eu estava ao seu lado, nós estávamos nos beijando de forma calma, minhas mãos estava batendo punheta enquanto ele acariciava a minha boceta, tudo de forma calma. Estávamos descansando.

Mais uma vez, gozamos juntos e respirei profundamente de forma calma, não sabia quantas horas estávamos ali, nos curtindo, fazendo sexo selvagem ou apenas ficando assim, deitados.

-Isso foi delicioso. - Sua voz rouca soou em meus ouvidos e eu acabei rindo.

-Concordo. - Um barulho me fez franzir a testa. - Você está ouvindo? - Ele negou e então o barulho de novo, procurei pelo que era e encontrei meu celular de baixo da cama. - PUTA MERDA! 150 chamadas perdidas das minhas irmãs…

Meu telefone tocou outra vez, era Rosalie e antes que eu pudesse falar ela já gritou:

 _-ISABELLA SWAN, ONDE RAIOS VOCÊ SE ENFIOU? VOCÊ SE ESQUECEU DA FESTA DE DIA DAS MÃES DA MAMÃE?_

-Rosalie, se acalma, eu estou na minha casa na floresta e não eu não me esqueci. - Revirei os olhos.

\- _NÃO É O QUE PARECE! Você desapareceu a TRÊS DIAS!_ \- Gritou e afastei o celular dos meus ouvidos. - _Você tem noção disso? A anjinha que teve que fazer sua parte nas coisas!_

-Espera, TRÊS DIAS? - Gritei encarando Edward que estava tão assustado quanto eu, procurando seu próprio celular. - Rosalie daqui a pouco te ligo.

 _-Isabe…_

Desliguei na cara da minha irmã e vi Edward arregalar os olhos me encarando. Tinha algo errado, eu tudo bem, mas Edward sobreviveu por três dias sem água ou comida. Fui me afastando até atingir a parede.

Eu estava em choque.

-Você me drogou? - Ele gritou e neguei. - Então me deu seu sangue enquanto eu estava transando com você? - Ele avançou e neguei outra vez. - Não minta, Isabella! Como fiquei três dias sem comer, ou dormir?

-É Bella… - Resmunguei e ele avançou me pegando pelos braços. - Eu não fiz nada, eu juro! Isso só pode dizer uma coisa: você é meu prometido!

Ele me soltou como se levasse um choque e eu realmente quase levei um choque. Todos os vampiros, macho ou fêmea, procuram por seu prometido, alguns não os encontram, outros encontram o prometido como vampiros, mas todos tem seu par de meia.

Quando o prometido, ou prometida, era um humano, enquanto ele ou ela estivesse com o vampiro, ele não precisava se alimentar, ou beber, ou dormir, não precisava de nada disso. Engoli em seco.

Estava prestes a dizer a Edward para esquecer tudo isso, mas não queria magoar os sentimentos dele…

-Olha Bella, é melhor fingirmos que nada aconteceu, ok? - Aliviada acenei positivo.

-Concordo, ninguém precisa saber e você não é meu prometido, agora precisamos ir, se não vamos perder o café da manhã com mamãe.

Coloquei uma roupa que havia ali no guarda roupa e me teletransportei para o shopping para comprar roupas masculinas, as do Edward estavam todas rasgadas. Depois, voltei para minha casa, entreguei a roupa a ele e o levei até seu carro e nos teletransportei até o castelo da mamãe.

-Ok, vamos dizer que acabamos de chegar, você chegou e eu atrás, ok? - Assenti e entramos.

-Finalmente vocês apareceram, onde estavam? - Emmett perguntou comendo um pão e levando um tapa de Rosalie, sim eles eram namorados.

-Eu estava na minha casa, Edward eu não sei. - Dei de ombros e fui até minha irmã a abraçando. - Eu te falei que eu não iria me atrasar.

Rosalie revirou os olhos e Alice apareceu com Jasper em seu encalço, sim eles também eram namorados, Alice minha irmã e Jasper irmão do Edward. Merda, estava tudo em família.

-Vamos, mamãe tem que acordar com todos nós juntos, Nicholas já está na porta do quarto dela, infelizmente os outros não conseguiram vir. - Alice falou amuada, também fiquei, eu gostava dos meus irmãos mais velhos, mesmo eles sendo muitos.

Cada um pegou uma bandeja e subimos as escadas, entramos no quarto de mamãe cantando parabéns pelo seu dia e ela sorriu emocionada com Laurini nos braços. Mamãe era uma mulher branca, de cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos e com uma aparência de vinte e cinco anos, Nicholas parecia até ser mais velho que ela, mas a imortalidade era assim no final das contas.

Todos os filhos de mamãe eram criaturas imortais, que tinham o poder do teletransporte, alguns eram vampiros, outros eram succubus ou incubus, tudo dependia do humor da mamãe para ter filhos. Você já deve ter ouvido falar dela, na série supernatural ela foi chamada de Eve, mãe de todos os monstros,no caso nossa mãe ela é mãe de tudo mesmo, humanos, criaturas sobrenaturais ou anjos.

-Feliz dia das mães, mamãe! - Murmurei abraçando-a, ela retribuiu.

-Obrigada minha querida. - Quando ela se afastou me encarou com os olhos estreitos. - Você tem algo para me dizer, Isabella? - Mamãe era a única que me chamava de Isabella. Engoli em seco e neguei.

-Não, mãe! Não tenho nada. - Disse prontamente e ela me soltou.

O resto do dia passamos bem, ou melhor eles passaram, eu fiquei mal o dia inteiro, não consegui tomar uma gota de sangue e quando fui tentar, estava aqui, no vaso sanitário vomitando minha alma.

Senti uma mão segurar meus cabelos e encarei minha mãe, eu deveria estar péssima. Comecei a chorar.

-Oh pequena, não chore… - Ela me abraçou, me ajudando a levantar e deu descarga.

-Eu estou estragando seu dia… - Chorei como a menina mimada que eu era.

-Mas meu dia é todos os dias, não se preocupe com isso. - Ela acariciou meus cabelos e me levou até meu quarto. - Agora, porquê não me disse que encontrou seu prometido?

-Eu encontrei? - Arregalei os olhos e ela assentiu. - Como você sabe? - Que pergunta idiota, minha mãe sabe de tudo.

-Eu vi sua aura, ela não está mais vermelha, está como a de Rosalie e Alice, está dourada. - Ofeguei. - Agora, outro ponto, porquê você, quando fez sexo com o seu prometido, não disse que não queria ser mãe?

-Espera aí, O QUE? - Gritei e fiquei mais gelada se possível.

-Isabella, o que faço com você? - Perguntou negando. - Você é minha filha, sabe que mesmo sendo vampira pode engravidar por causa da minha genética, que vai direto em você e seus irmãos. Principalmente a gestação que da indícios de forma imediata, o seu ainda demorou alguns dias.

-Eu vou ser mãe? - Perguntei desesperada e ela assentiu. -OMG! Eu nem sabia que eu tinha um prometido e agora sou mãe! - Comecei a chorar de novo.

-Você está grávida? - Edward perguntou arregalando os olhos e eu chorei mais. - Não chora, vamos fazer isso juntos.

-Você promete? - Perguntei a Edward, vendo minha mãe se afastar e ele assentiu se aproximando e me abraçando.

-Sim, prometo. Eu já gostava de você antes, eu só gostava mais ainda de implicar com você. - Beijou minha testa. - Que belo dia das mães, heim mamãe?

Eu ri.

-Sim, este ano ele ou ela ainda está aqui dentro, mas ano que vem nosso bebê estará aqui fora para comemorarmos o meu primeiro dia das mães. - Sorrimos um para o outro.

Eu estava morrendo de medo do meu futuro, mas eu tinha Edward e principalmente eu tinha a minha mãe. " _Feliz dia das mães, mamãe!_ "

FIM!

* * *

 _Amadas!_

 _Espero que tenham gostado da história, a mãe da Bella é advinda de uma personagem minha de um livro que eu estou escrevendo!_

 _por isso a ideia veio super amorzinha!_

 _Espero que gostem, COMENTEEEM! :3_


End file.
